


Распахнутая дверь

by Mister_Key



Category: RPF Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Сцена в «Мстителях», когда Тони Старк предлагает чернику, была импровизацией. Дауни-младший спрятал еду по всей съемочной площадке, и во время съемок просто достал ягоды и начал есть.С моей точки зрения, этот конкретный кадр https://images2.imgbox.com/16/c3/GWx26Z5u_o.jpg просто обязан идти в комплекте с этим:https://78.media.tumblr.com/7a52fb6e18552846d55bdd860a4408e8/tumblr_om4kjhpb2P1qcem87o6_r2_500.gifНекоторая доля глюколовства.





	Распахнутая дверь

— Чернички? 

Крис, не успев переключиться, разъярённо уставился на этого, этого… 

Невероятного человека, просто невероятного, а про актёрские качества нечего и говорить. Играть с Робертом было всё равно что падать в кроличью нору, полную чудес, и при этом постоянно чувствовать тепло. Поддержку. Надёжную руку человека, готового подхватить тебя в любой момент и при этом способного в полсекунды довести до бешенства. Крис никогда не был увлекающимся типом, но Роберт — это было нечто совершенно особенное. Вот и сейчас: ведь ухитрился же буквально за пару минут заставить реальный мир отступить и поблекнуть, вытащил наружу сердитого Капитана Америку, самозабвенно погрызся с ним — конфликт, им нужен был конфликт, неравнодушие с первого взгляда, чтобы зацепить зрителя и придать мотивам комикса глубины и личной вовлечённости, так об этом говорил Джосс, — а потом, стоило Крису увлечься, сунул ему под нос невесть откуда взявшуюся чернику.

— Откуда это? — Крис подставил ладонь, радуясь тому, что сейчас на них не направлены холодные глаза камер. Он сам был ранней пташкой, но Роберт оказался ещё бодрее и вытащил его на площадку за добрый час до официального начала съёмочного дня. Завтрак, разумеется, пришлось отложить. — Из тебя же ещё вчера вытрясли все запасы?

— Пффф, — пренебрежительно отозвался Роберт и стал так похож на Старка, что у Криса в глазах задвоилось. — Дилетанты. Их бы в тюрьму штата… хотя нет, не нужно. 

Крису невольно подумалось, что обаяние этого человека берёт своё начало из неотразимой готовности сказать о себе правду, чего бы это ни стоило. Он ссыпал чернику в рот, прожевал, сглотнул кисло-сладкую слюну — и решился.

— Это очень глупо, но я боюсь играть, — признался он. — Не первая роль, даже не первая большая, но отчего-то колотит.

Ещё одной частью обаяния Роберта, его фишкой и неотразимой чертой было умение одним взглядом выражать такие бездны, что страшно и сладко было смотреть. Как перегибаться через край колодца в поисках дневных звёзд, как подходить слишком близко к обрыву — вниз тянуло почти неудержимо, и Крис всерьёз опасался наделать глупостей. Вот и сейчас, едва он уставился в глаза Роберта, весёлые и серьёзные одновременно, на душе стало легче. Зато в паху потяжелело, налилось — и Крис поспешно отвёл взгляд.

— Ничего глупого, — ободряюще сказал Роберт и положил руку ему на плечо. — Меня самого мандраж берёт. Не хочется испортить Тони Старка, он же гений, плейбой и далее по тексту. 

— Ты тоже гений, — буркнул Крис, безуспешно пытаясь призвать одуревшее от близкого тепла тело к порядку. — И нет, это не лесть, я правда так считаю.

Роберт скорбно вздохнул и высыпал в рот ещё горсточку ягод.

— Хорошо бы это было правдой, но нет, Крис. Я просто хорошо умею безобразничать, и почему-то людям это нравится настолько, что они готовы платить деньги, чтобы на это посмотреть. 

— Мне тоже нравится, — признался Крис, внутренне умирая от неловкости. Да, конечно, это совершенно нормально, спонтанная эрекция — обычное дело, но почему именно Роберт? Человек, которого он безгранично уважал, которым восхищался? — Прогоним ещё разок, начиная с «ты свихнулся?»

— Вон там стоит Марк, — Роберт ткнул пальцем в пустое место за столом, переместился в нужную точку и ухмыльнулся так, что видно стало — он уже не совсем Роберт. Тони Старк рвался из него, как парус на ветру, на ходу менял лицо, поводил плечами, примеряя привычное тело. Вот подбородок вздёрнулся вверх, точно ставя точку в превращении, вот ироничная ухмылка искривила губы…

И легче не стало. Сделалось хуже, потому что стояло теперь за двоих и на двоих; Крис никогда не страдал излишним погружением в образ, а все разговоры о том, как чужой игрушечный человек того гляди захватит власть над телом, уничтожит законного владельца и воцарится, считал глупостью в стиле «Сверхъестественного» и, возможно, последствиями передозировки у тех, кто пробовал всякую дрянь, но сейчас Капитан ворочался в нём, и это ощущалось с почти физической определённостью.

Хотелось одного: подойти, распустить руки, заставить бросить дурацкий электрический щуп, прижать к себе и заставить слушаться — к обоюдному удовольствию. Словом, безумие.

Роберт подмигнул ему и сделал шаг вперёд, блеснула острая металлическая спица, и у Криса сердце сжалось, а у Капитана, набиравшего всё больше сил — вспыхнуло яростным огнём.

— Ты что, свихнулся? — рявкнул он и оказался напротив Ро… напротив Тони раньше, чем успел по старой актёрской привычке оценить собственное движение со стороны. Всё с ним было нормально: сжатые кулаки, выведенные вперёд плечи, агрессивная поза и попытка нависнуть над Тони, отхватив часть его личного пространства. — Для тебя всё на свете — шуточки?

— Слишком быстро, — сказал Роберт, легко перехватывая контроль. — Дай мне семь-восемь секунд, чтоб я успел сказать про джаз и травку.

— Мне всё время кажется, что Марк сейчас позеленеет и кинется, — объяснил Крис, но в следующий раз пошёл чуть медленнее. Щуп снова взвился в воздух, и к чистой ярости присоединился страх. Словно Марк, которого здесь даже не было, действительно мог в любую секунду обернуться Халком, пустить в ход кулаки и уничтожить Старка на месте. — Послушай-ка! А ведь Капитан за тебя боится!

Мысль была не то чтобы совсем новой, но захватила Криса полностью. Только представить себе Капитана, человека с погибшим прошлым и без всяких гарантий будущего, на пороге опасных событий — и при этом успевающего бояться за каждого из команды, но особенно за самого громкого, упрямого и своенравного её члена.

— Ну, он хороший командир, — рассеянно ответил Роберт, обошёл стол и остановился прямо напротив Криса. — Давай пропустим все эти бла-бла-бла про Фьюри и шпионаж, ага? Ты просто смотришь на меня, как будто пытаешься понять, как меня до сих пор не прикончили, и даёшь мне распустить хвост. Разок-другой пнёшь по раздувшемуся эго, я заслужил. А потом я предложу тебе чернички, чтоб взбодриться — и вперёд, до конца сцены.

— Шутишь, — выдохнул Крис. Строчки сценария носились в голове, не складываясь ни во что определённое, но это было неважно: стоит только начать, и одна потянет за собой другую. Кроме того, Роберт ведь будет рядом, а сниматься с ним было всё равно что вскрывать бомбу, слыша в наушнике уверенный голос, подсказывающий — этот проводок лучше не трогать. Этот — лучше обрежь. — Никакой еды в кадре, если только…

— Чушь это всё, — добродушно отозвался Роберт. — Там и поцелуев никаких в кадре нет, рейтинг-то семейный, но знаешь, что я думал, пока читал сценарий?

Крис уставился на него с немым вопросом.

— Я думал, — задумчиво и отчего-то грустно сказал Роберт, — если бы у наших парней хватило пороху с порога поцеловаться, то и проблем между ними было бы куда как меньше.

Крису показалось, что спрашивать, не свихнулся ли тут кто-то в одночасье, следует у него самого. 

— Ч-что?

Роберт пожал плечами. 

— Старку очень нравится твой парень. Бесит, но нравится, и вдвойне бесит, что с этим ничего не поделаешь. Глупо, как всё в нашей жизни, но так оно и есть.

Во рту сделалось сухо, а в сердце тонкой дрожащей иглой зазвенел сладкий ужас предвкушения. Обычно Крис до последнего не понимал намёков, доходя до самых простых вещей только после того, как их в буквальном смысле подсовывали ему под нос, но сейчас не понять было невозможно: Роберт смотрел ему в самую душу своими невозможными глазами, и намёк был предельно ясен. 

— Думаешь, — почти не слыша себя, выдохнул он, — твой бы позволил? Понял бы, не оттолкнул?

— Думаю, — в тон ему ответил Роберт, — лучше тебе проверить самому.

Губы у него были черничные, чуть кисловатые. Тёплые и живые. Крис целовал их, падая и взлетая, не веря происходящему, а когда Роберт закинул руку ему за шею, пригибая к себе — приглушённо застонал. Роберт чуть прихватил его губы своими, небольно укусил и отстранился.

— Джосс, кажется, хотел от нас химии? — пробормотал он, быстро погладил Криса по щеке и шагнул назад. — Будет ему химия.

— Я думаю, — признался Крис, чувствуя, как в висках долбит кровь, — мне как Капитану… нужно всё обдумать. Переосмыслить образ, реплики. В свете открывшихся… подробностей.

Роберт спокойно кивнул.

— Постарайся не слишком нервничать, Крис, — посоветовал он. — Ты ничего плохого не сделал, и вся ответственность на мне. 

Крис никак не мог с ним согласиться, но на возражения не было ни времени, ни сил. Два часа спустя он, потея под софитами в тесной экипировке Капитана, не думал совершенно ни о чём. Капитан просто выдирался из него, едва заслышав «Камера, мотор!» — и дальше действовал совершенно самостоятельно. Целоваться к Старку не лез, и это можно было считать самой большой удачей дня, но глазами сверкал недвусмысленно.

— А вы сегодня в ударе, — заметил Джосс. — На грани фола. Полегче с химией, парни. Особенно ты, Крис. Ты же не есть его собрался.

Внутренний комментарий Криса по этому поводу был абсолютно нецензурен. Капитан, существуй он в самом деле, действительно думал бы о еде в последнюю очередь. Особенно когда напряжённый взгляд карих глаз жёг его, точно уголь.

— Ты же сам хотел конфликт, — вмешался Роберт. — Личная вовлечённость, эмоциональный отклик и так далее, если память мне не изменяет, а она мне не изменяет.

Джосс принялся медленно багроветь. Крис не мог его осуждать: иногда Роберт был настолько Тони, что страшно делалось.

— Я постараюсь сбавить обороты, — пообещал он примирительно. Роберт глянул на него ехидно и весело, но Джосс, казалось, был доволен и такой малостью, как неисполнимые обещания.

Роберт был из тех, кто не сбавляет обороты. Никогда. В этом была его сила, и в этом же была его самая большая проблема: порой рядом с ним очень не хватало кого-то, кто сумел бы сказать «стоп». Крис видел острый блеск в его глазах и понимал, что надеяться не на кого, кроме себя самого.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — недовольно сказал Роберт, — я тоже придержу коней. Но Старк такой и есть. Неуёмный тип.

— У тебя все они такие, — заметил Джосс. — Я не говорю — сделай Старка скучным. Я прошу — немного помягче.

Переснимать пришлось не так уж много: Крис уже привычно влетел в лабораторию, уставился на Роберта, с глубоким интересом заглядывавшего в глаза Марка, и глухая, неприличная, ни на чём не основанная и совершенно непрофессиональная ревность подхватила его и понесла. Джосс со своего места показывал большие пальцы, но и это было где-то далеко и неважно. Потом, после всех положенных фраз, не значивших почти ничего — потому что главное было не в словах и репликах сценария, оно висело между ним и Робертом, клубясь и испуская невидимые острые молнии, — Роберт азартно и немного грустно улыбнулся и опять протянул ему пакетик ягод, неизвестно откуда взявшийся.

— Чернички?

У Криса дыхание перехватило. Во рту снова появился кисло-сладкий, чуть пряный привкус, и едва хватило сил отказаться — в основном потому, что теперь он прекрасно понимал, к чему может привести согласие. 

Настаивать Дауни не стал, съёмки покатились дальше, солнце, по выражению Питера Джексона, взошло снова, и всё вошло в рамки и сделалось как прежде. Разве что Джосс бросил все попытки вытрясти из Роберта запретную на площадке еду. Тот воспринял это как должное, как и то, что Крис решил держаться от него в стороне и почти сумел воплотить решение в жизнь; он не пытался больше ни оставаться с Крисом наедине, ни предлагать поцелуи — ничего. Только смотрел своими невозможными глазищами.

Ничего удивительного в том, что Крису снился этот единственный поцелуй. Ночь за ночью, отчаянно, непереносимо. Крис знал, что однажды это пройдёт, и оказался прав: с течением времени отчаянная жажда ослабела. Он уже почти мог общаться с Робертом как раньше и надеялся, что однажды сможет если не забыть о случившемся совсем — забыть о том, что однажды целовался с Робертом Дауни-младшим, не смог бы никто, — то хотя бы успокоиться. 

Это не удалось. Что-то всё равно прорывалось: во время фотосессий, на интервью и выступлениях, просто так, стоило увидеть этого невозможного человека. День за днём, месяц за месяцем, и однажды оказалось, что два года — совсем небольшой срок. Крис и глазом не успел моргнуть, а уже опять оказался на одной площадке с человеком, невольно сводившим его с ума.

Ничего удивительного, что они снова начали целоваться. Крис винил бы себя, если б мог, но ни на что другое не хватало сил, только на этот поцелуй. Стоило Роберту, загримированному и одетому, встать напротив и глянуть этими влажными глазами…

Это было как виндсёрфинг, о котором рассказывал тёзка. Криса просто подняло, понесло вперёд и впечатало прямиком в Роберта, и боже, как же он, оказывается, скучал. 

Губы у Роберта были прежние: тёплые и живые, и, хотя от них давным-давно уже не пахло черникой, Крису упорно чудился её вкус. Ссадина на скуле, нарисованная талантливой рукой, казалась настоящей, мягкие прядки волос на затылке щекотали ладонь, невозможно длинные ресницы опустились, скрывая отчаянно-голодный взгляд, и язык… язык у Дауни был вовсе не острый, а мягкий. Нежный. Слаще и горче всего на свете.

— Не понимаю, что со мной творится, — выговорил Крис, когда этот дикий поцелуй — нет, не закончился, а словно бы перетёк в другую фазу. Угнездился под кожей, растворился в крови, заставил сердце стучать чаще, а в паху… лучше было не думать, что там творится. — С нами обоими.

— Я тоже об этом думал и, кажется, знаю ответ, но тебе он не понравится, — Роберт провёл пальцем по его губам, мокрым и растерянным. — Они просто рвутся всё сделать по-своему.

— Кто это — они? — глупо спросил Крис. Он знал, о чём они сейчас говорят, и при всей бредовости этого разговора понимал, что Роберт прав. — Старк и Капитан?

— Ага, — просто подтвердил Роберт. — Я не верю во все эти фанатские бредни, Крис, но до сих пор меня на партнёров по съёмках не тянуло. Разве что Джуд, но то были игрушки, а теперь вот… всерьёз. Более чем.

— Мы же не можем, — пробормотал Крис. — Правда не можем, ты женатый человек, у меня есть девушка, так что…

— Нам и не нужно, — успокоил Роберт, и от этого утешения стало больнее, а не легче. — По одному поцелую за два года — не так уж страшно, согласен?

Крис бы согласился, не будь эти поцелуи как медленный яд, проникающий в самое нутро и заставляющий мечтать о большем. 

— Я просто не могу понять, — сказал он, мучительно пытаясь разобраться в происходящем, разобраться в себе — и забыть, выбросить из памяти ощущение нежного, обжигающе-горячего языка, скользившего по его губам. — Что с нами обоими не так? 

Роберт вздохнул и, поймав его за плечо, притянул к себе. Поцеловал снова, жгуче припечатав губы, и опять отстранился первым.

— Мы просто слишком увлеклись ролями, — сказал он. — Больше этого не будет.

— Ты и сам в это не веришь, — хрипло ответил Крис. Он знал, что прав, что его не отпустит ещё очень долго — может, и никогда. Никакие девушки, встречи с фанатами, новые поездки и даже тепло искренней дружбы не могли заменить этого, опасного и головокружительного чувства: как будто он сам, Крис Эванс, был не более чем дверью, и в эту дверь заглядывал другой человек. Никогда не существовавший, но для многих более реальный, чем он сам, живой человек из плоти и крови. Сердитый и отчаянно влюблённый, изо всех сил пытающийся пройти через сотни и тысячи стеклянных дверей, собиравшихся в лабиринт, и дойти до того единственного человека, которого чувствовал своим. Бред, который невозможно даже попытаться объяснить кому-то, но Крис знал, что объяснять и не нужно, что Роберт чувствует то же самое; он тоже был дверью, по крайней мере, становился ею иногда. И чаще, чем хотелось бы.

— Не верю, — подтвердил Роберт. — Но лучше нам сделать вид, что мы просто увлеклись, иначе чёрт знает, до чего всё это может докатиться. Я виноват, что позволил себе лишнее, Крис, и это звучит довольно жалким оправданием, но… каждый раз, когда мы с тобой рядом, я — словно не полностью я.

— Нам нужно сыграть так, чтобы поверили, — пробормотал Крис, потому что это было единственное, что приходило в голову. Других вариантов не было, как ни крути. — _Они_ поверили. К чёрту всех фанатов, я не о них. Тогда они оставят нас в покое.

Роберт кивнул, крепко пожал ему руку и отступил на шаг. Он выглядел как человек, принявший решение и готовый идти до конца, пусть даже путь будет нелёгким, и Крис в который раз подумал о том, каково происходящее должно быть для него: счастливо женатого отца семейства, совершенно не ожидавшего ничего подобного. Каково это было для него: почувствовать, как почва привычной жизни уходит из-под ног, повинуясь могучему ветру, пробившемуся сквозь закрытую несуществующую дверь. 

— Как думаешь, мы сможем? — прошептал Крис, как наяву видя будущее. Много, очень много работы. Слишком много чужого внимания, жадно-любопытных глаз со всех сторон. Фанатские споры и теории, по большей части идиотские. Ту сомнительную пользу, которую он как гражданин и профессионал, сможет принести другим. Множество поездок, из которых он будет возвращаться слишком уставшим, чтобы даже как следует обрадоваться в ответ на шумную радость Доджерса.

И присутствие того, другого парня. Напряжённо глядящего сквозь прорези его собственных глаз. Говорящего его собственным голосом. Создающего… нет, не особенный мир, но одно из его отражений, и только от него и Роберта будет зависеть, насколько оно окажется убедительным. 

— У нас, — сказал Роберт, — просто нет выбора.

Что ж, он был прав.


End file.
